


The Picture

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike looks at a picture of Angel and remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture

The seemingly young man stared down at the picture in his hand, a small, almost wistfully sad smile on his face. His thumb stroked gently at the picture hidden behind the glass of the gilt picture frame. Clematis was growing behind the figure in the picture, and Will felt tears prick his eyes as he recalled their scent.

A few little drops fell from his eyes, and he wiped them away with a small grimace of disgust at his own weakness. Gone was the one he loved, and he gave up his unavailing attempt to be strong, finally succumbing to the grief of losing his Angel.


End file.
